fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot
Season One Albion has once again come to flourish under the new Queen's rule. The kingdom has united under a single banner and peace and rest have at last come to the land.The darkness was vanquished, but something is stirring in the shadows once more. When a noblewoman is found mauled to death on the banks of Millfields, a cry of sorrow rises out, but the matter is laid to rest with her corpse. Not a night later, a second body is discovered by the lake.The following weeks sees a rise in the body count, and slowly all suspicion turns towards Balverines. What was at one point a dying breed has suddenly seemed to bounce back, and each night the body count rises. A choice must be made. It may be time for Albion to take up its weapons against one of its oldest enemies. For good. The extermination has begun? Part I: The Investigation In late winter of 1751, Albion has begun to thrive under the new Queen, a year after recovering from a battle with the Crawler. Walter Beck survived the ordeal and lived on to aid the Queen as a knight of her court. When rumors spread of bodies found mauled on the banks, the Queen reunites with Page, Walter, and Ben Finn to investigate the maulings. Suspicion falls on the balverines, who had long since begun to fade away in numbers. Their investigation leads them to a party at Reaver's mansion, upon which they question his butler, Barry Hatch, knowing that he is a balverine. As per usual of Reaver's parties, chaos and romance happens, some of which may have been drug-induced hallucinations. It becomes the start of numerous chaotic relationships, particularly that of Page and Logan as well as the Queen and Barry. In the aftermath of the party an intense investigation follows and to get the search party off of Reaver's tail, he recruits the help of two Samarkan hands. A fire-wielding mercenary called Chance and his protective brother, the ice-wielding mage, Ambrose Styx, who seems more in it to keep an eye on his brother than to fulfill Reaver's requests. Following a trail of clues, the heroes seek out the source of the maulings and the balverines behind it. Page, meanwhile, becomes pregnant by Logan and struggles with motherhood on her own while Logan battles his own problems with love through an Auroran pariah called Elena. Meanwhile, the Queen's relationship with Barry Hatch only intensifies and pulls her between her desires as a lover and her duties as a ruler. The investigation soon leads to a seaside party in the former site of Driftwood, hosted by Reaver. Many come in attendance, from the obsessed Benjamina to even a Maptable with a magical concoction of potions spilled on it that becomes a little human girl. In hopes of winning the heart of her long-time crush, Logan, the little maptable child heads to Driftwood to follow this party. Chance serves to be a challenge most of the way, before his mental frailty causes him to stray from Reaver's orders and pursue a family with the strange little maptable, naming her Maple. Part II: The Balverine War Albion is at War! The Queen has given the order to begin the quarantine. Across the country, balverines are being dragged out of hiding and entire families are being transferred to the Keep, while the rest of humanity is lead to Understone to wait out the war. While the race to remove the beasts from society continues, dark forces with even darker intentions are beginning to make themselves know. Colonel Aleister Waltz, under the guise of righteousness, has begun to run his own agenda. Balverines are fleeing, but is it too late? Will one of Albion's last great creatures of myth dwindle into non-existence? Meanwhile, two agents of the Light and Dark have come to set foot upon Albion once again. Death's two faces linger over Albion like a shadow, watching. While the Darkness lingers, The Light has come to collect, and even the Queen herself isn't safe ... Season Two The war against the balverines has come to an end and the Kingdom of Albion must once again rebuild. In the midst of Albion's victorious rebirth, a continent far to the south, across the great Iapetus Ocean, begins to stir with the whispers of fate. The continent of Baltica has been the age-old land of strange gods, even stranger machinery, and a political fireworks factory on the brink of explosion. Hungering for power and freedom from the nation of Russiya, the nation of Germania has begun to organize the monarchs of the neighboring Baltican nations. For which nation will you fight? Summary to come.